How I meet a Fairy Tale
by SomerWolf
Summary: Con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde prosperar, Maria abandona su antiguo hogar y termina envuelta en una revuelta de problemas causados por su aspecto, para un Angel sus alas son lo que le elevan, mas a Maria la están hundiendo. Cuando empiece a ser perseguida por G.U.N, el unico capaz de ayudar la, es quien ya a estado en su misma situación, Shadow The Hedgehog
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Negro.

Muchas buenas historias empiezan en negro, pero no significa que empiecen bien.

Esta en particular aparenta empezar bien, pero se tuerce con rapidez.

Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, suficiente como para que nadie recordara nada de lo ocurrido, esta historia empieza como un cuento de hadas.

Erase una vez, un mundo donde todo tipo de criaturas mágicas convivían con zoomorfos y humanos normales, en aquel mundo las cosas no eran como como las cuentan en los libros. Los Dragones no eran codiciosos, las sirenas no ahogaban marineros, los unicornios y pegasos eran tan comunes como un caballo cualquiera.

Fueron buenos tiempos para la Raza Mágica y de seguro habrían sido mejores de haber durado más.

Los zoomorfos de antaño eran celosos por naturaleza, no les gustaba que seres que no eran como ellos tuvieran tanto poder.

Los celos atrajeron al odio, el odio trajo la guerra y la sangre tiño cientos de ríos.

La Raza Mágica se oculto bajo tierra y usando sus poderes crearon otro mundo que ocupaba el espacio físico de un armario.

La nueva sociedad de Mágicos tenia cientos de reglas, nunca salir al mundo exterior, se habían inventado tantas reglas y mitos de los zoomorfos que poco a poco se creyeron verdad y todos los de Raza Mágica estaban convencidos de que los No Mágicos eran Mostruos que mataban por diversión y por reconocimiento.

Eso los convertía en seres sucios de corazón y alma negra, el mero hecho de hablar de sobre aquellas criaturas era considerado tabú.

Pero como ocurre siempre en un mundo lleno de normas, los seres de corazón curios y mente abierta sienten la imperiosa necesidad de romper con lo establecido y ver lo con sus propios ojos.

Fue cosa de tiempo para que una hermosa Angel se aventurara en el mundo exterior y conociera a un zoomorfo con el que mantendría una muy _profunda_ relación.

Sus encuentros cada vez más frecuentes los llevaron a ser descuidados y su relación se supo por todo el bajo Mundo Mágico, para cuando los cabecillas de aquel mundo quisieron cortar de raíz aquella repugnante relación, ya era tarde… Tenían una hija.

El Angel ya no era pura tras su contacto con el Mundo Sucio y el zoomorfo conocía demasiado como para dejarlo ir… Ambos fueron silenciados de forma eterna y ni una lapida se les concedió.

El mayor problema era la pequeña.

No podían darle el mismo destino que a sus padres, matar a una criatura inocente (por muy sucia que fuera) mancharía sus manos de la peor manera.

Los rumores galopaban a paso de pegaso y por todo el mundo se sabia de la existencia de la pequeña, así que ocultarla no era una opción.

La única familia que poseía en ese mundo era la hermana del Angel, su tía, de momento tenían claro quien cargaría con la vergüenza de la niña mestiza, solo les faltaba averiguar la edad correcta para lanzarla de vuelta al Mundo Sucio, pues mantener a una contaminada como ella en su paraíso seria la condena para toda la Raza, o al menos, así era desde su punto de vista.

 **-** **Entonces, esta decidido.** \- Una criatura de orejas puntiagudas y pelo plateando se encargaba de una pila de papeles con aspecto importante- **La criatura sera liberada en su décimo noveno cumpleaños.**

 **-** **¿Estas seguro de que no puede ser antes? -** Un lagarto de tamaño imponente y escamas duras cual hierro no titubeaba a la hora de demostrar su desprecio por la chiquilla.

 **-** **La ultima vez que supimos acerca del tema, la mayoría de zoomorfos madura a esa edad, podremos deshacernos de ella con la conciencia limpia –** El pelo plateado no paro de trabajar con sus papeles mientras pronunciaba con decisión cada una de sus palabras- **Si queremos permanecer puros, alejados de la maldad de aquel mundo… Esta es la mejor manera.**

 **\- Y la mas lenta.**

 **-** **¡Es por nuestra Raza!** -El pelo plateado dejo caer algunos papeles por puro impulso, a toda prisa un pequeño animalillo los recogió y los volvió a colocar en su mesa. - **… Si se queda, nos contaminara desde dentro, si la matamos nuestras manos estarán sucias siempre y si la exiliamos ahora nuestra conciencia se tornara negra y turbia, como la de… Ellos…**

El lagarto digirió todas aquellas palabras como si un ciervo in masticar bajara por su garganta, al final solo carraspeo y dijo:

 **\- Todo sea por la Raza** -Acto seguido se levanto y estiro las alas de su espalda, listo para emprender vuelo. - **Pero se ira ese mismo** **día** **, ni uno solo menos.**

 **\- Nadie la quiere aquí mas de lo necesario.**


	2. Re-born

Chapter 2 Re-born

Uno imaginaria que el vivir en un mundo semi mágico conllevaría a vivir grandes aventuras desde muy pequeño acompañado de algún animal místico que te guiaría y seria tu guardián durante tu aventura como elegido para cumplir alguna clase de profecía antigua.

Para cierta eriza rubia este no era el caso.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca otra vez, estaba solo a unas horas de que el reloj solar diera las doce y para cuando eso pase seria un nuevo día y podría alejarse de todo el dolor y odio que había permanecido dentro de ella durante tanto tiempo.

Faltaban mas o menos tres horas - dos con cincuenta y dos minutos para ser exacto- y ya había empezado a empacar bajo la atenta mirada de su tía que la vigilaba por un ligero espacio de la puerta entre abierta detrás de ella.

La eriza no estaba segura de si su tía era consciente de que ella sabia que la estaban espiando o no, pero pensó que era mejor no decirle nada, a Aria le encantaba cuando no le decía nada y la dejaba en paz.

 **\- Hhum…** -Maria miraba indecisa su colección de libros- **Mi mochila no** **podrá** **con tanto…** -Maria gateo hacia un cajón cercano y saco un cristal con tamaño de un rectangular medio opaco de color negro – **Bueno, espero que me de tiempo para replicar todos.**

Después de presionar la misma cara del cristal contra las diferentes paginas del mismo libro se dio cuenta de que no terminaría a tiempo y que un par de manos le vendrían bien…

 **\- T** **í** **a, si me ayudas con esto me** **iré** **antes** -La hembra de erizo canturreo la ultima parte de la oración y como si estuviera recitando un hechizo, su tía entro en la habitación y se sentó al lado de su sobrina para ayudarla a escanear libros con un cristal de color azul del mismo tamaño que el de Maria.

Así siguieron durante una hora y media aproximadamente.

Maria guardo ambos cristales en su mochila con aspecto de no aguantar mucho mas todo el contenido que llevaba dentro, al final decidió que era mejor separar la carga.

 **\- Bueno, me sobra tiempo para acomodar lo todo…** -Hablar en alto era una mala costumbre que había adquirido la chica a base de estar sin compañía durante tanto tiempo- **No tardare mucho, podemos partir en unos minutos, Aria.**

Su tía abandono la habitación antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, ya estaba acostumbrada así que no le molesto mucho.

 **\- Y yo que no** **quería** **usar mas de una mochila…** \- Maria saco una maleta de mano de debajo de la cama y empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila para cambiarlas de lugar, entre sus objetos personales como lo era la ropa también se encontraban algunas herramientas de aspecto extraño y cajas con grabados en una lengua difícil de descifrar, de esta forma en la mochila solo quedaban los cristales y unas bolsas que al golpear se unas contra otras provocaban un sonido como de canicas.

Maria repaso con la mirada el contenido de su equipaje, evaluando uno a uno los objetos que llevaría con ella en caso de que le faltara algo.

 **-** **Casi me olvido de ustedes, pequeños** – Maria tomo posesión de un peine con aspecto curioso y un collar pegado al cuello con una gema circular, guardo ambos en la mochila.

Antes de lo que se pudiera imaginar ya estaba en la entrada -Salida, en su caso- del Mundo Mágico, lista para decir adiós a todo lo que había odiado por años.

 **\- Sabes que no le puedes decir a nadie de este lugar –** Un ser con orejas en punta mantenía a Maria ocupada mientras Aria abría la puerta para que la eriza se marchase.

 **\- No tengo** **intención** **de volver.** – Maria ni siquiera miraba a los ojos a curioso personaje, no tenia ni el placer ni las ganas de hacer lo – **Ademas, los zoomorfos son cada vez mas** **escépticos, no me** **tomarían** **en serio.**

El de pelo plateado gruño entre dientes y se alejo aprisa, frustrado por no poder borrar la memoria a la eriza, después de todo, una parte de ella era Angel y su mente privilegiada estaba protegida de ataques malignos como ese.

Ese pensamiento, aunque simple, la hacia querer sonreír como gato que acaba de comer un gran pez, pero la eriza uso cada musculo facial para no hacer lo, eso estaba reservado para cuando empezara su nueva vida.

 **\- ¿Estas lista? -** Aria tenia abierta la puerta - Salida en este caso - del Mundo Mágico.

 **\- ¡Y dispuesta!** \- Maria estaba mas que ansiosa por traspasar esas puertas, tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, tanto que hacer una vez estuviera fuera.

Maria sujeto firmemente el mango de su maleta y una de las correas de su mochila, la sensación en la boca de su estomago bien podría ser miedo de ir a ese mundo que todo el mundo tacha de horripilante y asqueroso -No podía ser peor que su rutina actual, no tenia nada que perder- aunque no fueran mas que palabrerías, no podía evitar sentir se algo asustada, pero la mejor opción era estar ansiosa, si su madre – ¡Un Angel, nada menos! - pudo enamorar se de un ser de allí, tal vez ella también pueda .

" _Tal vez me encuentre con un muchacho atractivo~_ _"_ Una vez mas, Maria tuvo que recurrir a todos los músculos de su cara para no sonreír.

No había nada mas reteniendo la excepto ella misma, respiro profundo y cruzo aquellas puertas

-.-.-.-.-

No estaba segura de donde se encontraba, al haber sido Aria quien decidio su destino de aparición, podría estar en cualquier parte.

 **-** **Tendría** **que haber abierto las puertas yo misma…** \- No saber donde estaba la frustraba mucho pero después de unos momentos, una epifanía la golpeo como rayo - **… Este lugar es bonito…**

Ese sitio no era para nada parecido a las atrocidades que se comentaban a su al rededor ¡Todo allí era precioso!

Los hermosos arboles, las vistas impresionantes, el resplandor verde a las lejanías, la mancha roja que se acercaba furiosa hacía ella… Ouh.

La chica trago pesado y se mantuvo firme – **Bueno, confiare en que sea amigable…**

Maria no tardaría en descubrir lo tozudos y cabezotas que pueden llegar a ser los Echidnas


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3 Baby Steps

Maria se había visto prácticamente obligada a seguir al Equidna a algo que se asemejaba mucho a un altar

" _No es muy practico que este tan expuesto en un sitio abierto como este… "_

El rojizo no hacía mas que gritar y mover los brazos enérgicamente con rabia e ira, Maria no entendía lo que decía entre las maldiciones y los gritos, no tardo en aburrir se de intentar comprender a la criatura y dejo de prestarle atención

 **-** **A lo mejor no es un ser pensante…** \- Maria hablaba sobre todo para si misma, pero la criatura roja pronto comenzó a gritar incluso más que antes, mas enojado y mas enérgicamente – **No entiendo lo que dices cuando gritas de esa forma.**

La criatura respiro y se llevo sus manos enguantadas al rostro, alguien mas familiarizado con el erizo sabría que estaba intentando tranquilizar se. Después de eso, hablo:

 **\- ¿Quien eres tu y como llegaste** **aquí** **? -** El rojizo hablo con la mayor serenidad posible para que la rubia lo entendiera.

 **\- Ahora estamos progresando.** -Maria carraspeo un poco antes de comenzar a hablar- **Me llamo Maria Golden y lo siento, pero no se como llegue aquí.**

 **\- ¡** **Tonterías** **! Seguro esa maldita vampiresa de** **envió** **para distraerme** – El muchacho se acerco a su gema de descomunal tamaño con la mirada fija en el entorno- **¡Sal de una vez, Cazafortunas!**

Maria mantuvo su mirada en la criatura roja durante unos pesados minutos antes de que el sujeto se molestara por esa acción:

 **\- ¿¡Que quieres!?**

 **-** **Te toca decir tu nombre y como llegaste aquí** – La forma de hablar de la eriza haría pensar a cualquiera que esto era alguna clase de protocolo.

 **-… Soy Knuckels, un Echidna, vivo aquí, mi deber es proteger la Esmeralda Madre.**

 **-** **Mucho gusto, Knuckles de aquí… ¿Que es aquí exactamente? -** Maria se acerco a paso lento hacía el equidna mientras hablaba.

 **\- Esto es Angel Island, mi hogar… No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?**

 **\- …** \- La eriza no dijo nada, se quedo pensando en la nueva información que acababa de conseguir.

" _¿Angel Island? Pero eso…. "_

 **-** **Lo lamento, no, no soy de aquí…** \- No era momento de pensar en el pasado, mucho menos cuando solo hacía minutos lo había dejado atrás. **\- Me** **iré** **cuanto antes.**

 **\- ¡Claro que lo harás! Ya avise a Sonic para que llame a Tails y te saque de aquí**

Maria tenia problemas para procesar tantos nombre e información nueva de forma tan acelerada.

 **-** **No se de que hablas, solo estas balbuceando. -** Y es que para Maria, eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo el Echidna.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Maria se canso de los gritos del Echidna, dejo su mochila en el suelo y saco uno de los cristales con los que dejo constancia de los libros y empezó a pasar el dedo sobre el cristal para escribir:

" _Knuckles , de especie Echidna, esta criatura es gruñona y explota a la mínima provocación. No es peligrosa si se trata con respeto. Son muy territoriales y robustos. "_

La rubia sonrió mirando su informe, la primera pagina de lo que ella esperaba, podría llegar a ser un libro entero hablando sobre todas las criaturas de ese mundo.

 **\- Oye, ¿Que haces con eso?**

 **\- Te registro, eres el primero, eso te hace especial para mi.** -Maria no media sus palabras, no por alguna mala intención, si no mas bien, por el simple hecho de no pretender nada malo hablando con la verdad. - **¿Te importaría si te tomo unas medidas?**

- **¿Medidas?**

 **-** **Si.** -La eriza se acerco al Echidna ignorando su pose de batalla. La chica empezó a acariciar sus rojizas puás delicadamente- **Medidas de tus puás por ejemplo, también algunas de tus dientes y tus músculos si me dejas –** Maria apretó uno de los bíceps de Knuckles.

 **\- ¿Q-que estas- ?**

 **\- ¡Wao! Que duros. Debes entrenar mucho, eres un semental** -Maria apunto un par de medidas rápidas en un cristal- **Entonces ¿Me dejari- ?**

 **\- Solo hazlo** **rápido** **… -** El Echidna no entendía para nada esta situación, pero sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder de vergüenza y otros sentimientos en la boca del estomago que no podía identificar.

Algo que sin duda mantenía la mente del guardián ocupada era un extraño olor que había empezado a llegar a el a partir de la aparición de Maria. Era un aroma dulce y lo hacia sonrojarse sin saber por que.

 **\- Maldita sea… -** "Se siente como cuando Rouge esta cerca"- **Oye, rubia, ¿Segura que no estas asociada con la** **vampiresa** **?**

 **\- Lo extraño seria que no estuviera segura** -Maria volvió a apuntar unos garabatos en su cristal junto a una imagen del Echidna- **Muchas gracias,** **Guardián** **Knuckles.**

 **-** **Lo que sea** -Knuckles fue a paso rápido a una pequeña casa que tenia ligeramente camuflada – **¡No te muevas! No quiero que te pierdas y te tenga que ir a buscar para que te lleven a tierra** – Después de decir eso el equidna, más rojo que te costumbre, fue a mojarse con agua fría, con suerte, eso le bajaría su calentura.

Maria, por su lado, no hizo mucho caso y se movió, se acerco al borde de la isla y observo el panorama, habían muchos kilómetros que cubrir hasta llegar a alguna edificación.

" _Suerte que para cosas como estas Madre me dio alas"_

Maria se mordió el interior de sus mejillas al pensar en su madre, la tradición decía que ella le enseñaría a volar, Maria tuvo que ser autodidacta ademas de encontrar algún rincón oculto de la vista de los demás, si la hubieran visto usando sus alas, nadie podía proteger la de que se las arrancaran.

Maria tenia que caminar sola y por su cuenta, con todos en contra.

 **\- Al menos saque carácter…** -Maria tuvo que sonreír de lado, su propio chiste le hacía reír.

Llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco se puso de puntillas e, ignorando los gritos del equidna que le ordenaban alejarse del borde de la isla, Maria saltó.

Dolía. Era sorprendentemente doloroso. La chica nunca imagino que el aire puro golpeando a gran velocidad contra su cuerpo dolería tanto.

 **\- El suelo se ve doloroso…** \- Maria se arrepintió casi al momento de haber abierto la boca. Eso también era doloroso.

A unos cuantos kilómetros del suelo rompe huesos, Maria rompió su vestido al abrir sus alas, se revolvió entre las corrientes de aire antes de ganar estabilidad, era su primera vez volando en un aire con carácter propio.

Miro por encima de su hombro hacía la Isla Flotante y, a pesar de que se le cerraban los ojos por la fuerza del viento, estaba convencida de que el Echidna tenia la boca abierta en una perfecta "O" mientras veía a Maria alejarse por el aire.

Maria contemplaba el suelo rompehuesos con una sonrisa, todo era verde, con un poco de marrón aquí y allá, pero se respiraba una tranquilidad golpeadora, habían varias plantas que podría estudiar con todo el tiempo del mundo, insectos, pájaros, criaturas parecidas al guardián rojo. El solo pensamiento la hacía derramar algunas lagrimas – o tal vez era la fricción del aire – pero cuando varia volvió a concentrar se en el suelo lleno de flora y fauna, ya no estaba, en su lugar solo podía ver piedra y caravanas de colores metalizados.

"Tal vez he llegado a esa parte fea del mundo..."

Movida por su curiosidad y por que las magulladuras de su cuerpo le ordenaban detenerse y descansar un poco, María bajo a pronta velocidad y se mantuvo sobre una de aquella caravanas, esta era especialmente larga y de color amarillo, al dejar caer con brusquedad su equipaje llamo mucho más la atención de los allí presentes, pero sus brazos necesitaban un descanso.

 **\- Uhm… Solo estoy de paso, no quiero molestar… –** María se dirigía a la gran congregación de criaturas que se había reunido al rededor de la caravana para observar la, ¿Es que era acaso la primera vez que veían a una criatura voladora?

María se sentó con tranquilidad a frotar sus alas, apaciguando el dolor acumulado en ellas, era la primera vez que volaba durante tanto tiempo. Después de recuperarse un poco, saco el mismo cristal en el que apunto los datos sobre Knuckels y empezó a congelar imágenes en el tiempo con ayuda del cristal.

 **-** **Esto sera muy enriquecedor** – Maria sonreía al ver el fruto de su trabajo.

La multitud se movió de forma antinatural cuando unas criaturas que sostenían cajas negras se abrieron paso hacía la caravana en la que se encontraba Maria.

Una de las criaturas miraba hacia las cajas y hablaba con voz clara, como si estuviera gravando notas de audio.

 **\- Ouh! Esas cosas deben funcionar como los cristales** – Maria observaba interesada a el ser delante de las cajas que pronto se acerco a Maria y la señalo con un cilindro oscuro.

 **\- Señorita, ¿Esta usted asociada con algún gremio religioso?**

 **\- Yo estoy sola, a mi familia no le agrado** – Maria intento tocar el cilindro, pero la criatura lo alejo rápidamente.

- **¿Esta promoviendo** **algún** **culto o es manifestante?**

 **-… –** Maria no entendía nada, pero parecía obligada a tener que dar una respuesta - **Yo soy lo que soy, no estoy** **confraternizada** **con nadie… ¿ Que es esa cosa?** – Maria señalo el cilindro con su ultima declaración, pero era demasiado tarde, el gato –Maria había determinado que era un felino por la forma de la cola y las orejas– ya se había dado la vuelta y continuaba hablando a las cajas negras.

Eso molesto mucho a Maria.

La chica sujeto al gato del cuello de su camisa y lo subió a la carroza amarilla con ella, el felino se estremeció y gateo hacía atrás intentando escapar de la chica, pero esta lo sostuvo de la cola.

 **\- Es muy grosero dar la espalda cuando te hablan…**

 **-** **¡Atrás! -** El gato señalaba a Maria con el cilindro negro a modo de arma, mientras que se formaba un revuelo entre el publico que rodeaba la caravana.

 **-** **¿Como funciona eso? -** Maria señalo el objeto que tenia el gato como arma.

 **-** **Es… U-un micrófono… usa tecnología inalámbrica para que lo que dices se transmita a todas partes** -El gato temblaba todavía señalando a Maria con el micrófono.

Maria soltó la cola del gato para agarrar el micrófono pero este salto al suelo para escapar de la chica

Más gente comenzó a acercar se a Maria, gente con batas blancas abiertas y dispositivos extraños, grupos con batas cerradas y el simbolo "t"en dorado y plateado, pares de uniformados azules llegaron y rodearon la zona con papel amarillo haciendo que las multitudes se alejaran de la chica.

 **-** **Esto no es informativo…** – Maria cargo su equipaje y aleteo un par de veces para quedar encima de la carroza de los de bata blanca abierta que la habían examinado, en cosa de minutos, la multitud se había movido como rebaño hacía ella y los de uniformes azules tuvieron que repetir el proceso – **Jeje, estas criaturas se comportan raro…**

Pasaron escasos minutos hasta que uniformados azules con negro empezaran a echar a las demás criaturas de la zona, llevaban grandes ramas negras de aspecto fuerte y duro – _Maria se_ _sentía_ _un poco intimidad por esas ramas -_ Maria se deslizo hasta el borde de la carroza pensando en si echar se a volar o no.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para decidir lo, pues uno de esos uniformado se acerco a Maria.

 **\- Hola, pequeñita.** -Su voz amable y el tono dulce generalizado la hacia recobrar la tranquilidad- **¿Que tienes en esas bolsas?**

 **\- Son libros escaneados -** Maria hazlo ligeramente una bolsa, la de los libros - . **Tambien tengo ropa y accesorios** – Maria hazlo maleta en esta ocación.

 **\- Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Crees que podría revisar tus libros, ropa y accesorios?**

 **-… ¿No se?** \- Dubitativa, la rubia abrazo sus pertenencias **– No me quitaran nada… ¿Verdad?**

 **\- ¡Claro que no! Podras estar delante** -El uniformado extendio una mano a Maria – **Que te parece si me acompañas a G.U.N y revisamos tus pertenencias,** **después** **te daremos una paleta.**

 **-… Bueno…** no sabia lo que era una paleta pero si podía supervisar sus pertenencias... - **…** **¡Pero no me quiten nada! Al menos, pregunten ¿Si?** -Maria se deslizo carroza abajo junto con sus maletas.

 **-** **Muy bien, chiquita. Ahora vamos con mis amigos y asi iremos a G.U.N** -El uniformado sujeto firmemente la mano de Maria hasta llevarla a una carroza acorazada con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

Dentro del "Acorazado" Maria distingo un par de uniformados mas con ramas negras y una murciélago blanca.

Fue ese el preciso momento en el que Maria experimento algo que solo podía llamar de una peculiar e irónica forma.

" _Odio a primera vista"_

Tal vez seria la lejanía, la forma de caminar o el hecho de que fuera mas interesante pero Maria estaba muy segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

 **\- Tengo una condición para que revisen mis cosas…** -Maria apretó el agarre a las hazas de las maletas- **No quiero que ese roedor volador toque mis cosas.**

Maria se aseguro de decirlo lo bastante alto para que la murciélago escuchara con claridad que es lo que decía.

Ya no más Dulce Angelito


End file.
